im sorry Dobe
by Aiko-tantan
Summary: Sasuke mengorbankan dirinya ud ntuk menolong Naru.. Naru pun depresi.. gimana jadinya?


Beooo KEMBALII!!! Muohohohoho.. *digampar..

Hahha.. yg kos-kosan aja belon selse..

Nah.. sekarang, berkat rikues dari Varan-senpai, saia akan bikin Angst.. muohohoho...

Nah.. ntar kalo jelek, maklumin aja.. soalnya, ini angst pertama saia...

Nyahahahah... ok..

Muleeee~~

Ni oneshot aja, yaa.. beo gi males mikir.. xDD -digampar

Disclaimer : naruto punya aa' kishimoto.. =3 gak mungkin punya saia

Warning : Yaoi.. dan.. SEDIKIITTT OOC

Summary : karena menyelamatkan Naruto, Sasuke berkorban.. apa yang akan terjadi ?

"Paman.. paman bohong, kan.." ucap Sasuke tak percaya

"Maaf, Sasuke.. mungkin kamu tidak percaya.. tapi.. itulah.. yang sebenarnya.." ucap Namikaze Minato serius

"PAMAN BOHONG !! INI TIDAK MUNGKIN TERJADI !!!" teriak Sasuke histeris

"Sasuke, kalau kamu tidak percaya, ikut denganku.." kata sang Namikaze dengan muka sedih...

==FLASHBACK==

====== Jepang, 4 bulan yang lalu =======

"Temeeee~~" teriak seorang pemuda berambut kuning, bermata biru, dan berkulit agak kecoklatan. Anak ini bernama Uzumaki Naruto

"Kau terlambat 5 menit, Dobe.." Ucap seorang pemuda berambut hiram, berkulit putih pucat yang sedang menutup bukunya.

"hehehe.. maaf.. tadi perutku melilit.. hehehe.."cengiran khas Naruto menghiasi wajahnya yang berseri-seri.

"Dasar Dobe.." ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus kepala Naruto.. senyum pun menghiasi bibir dingin Sasuke

"Kita mau kemana hari ini ?"tanya Naruto bersemangat

"Kamu mau kemana ?"jawab Sasuke yang masih mengelus kepala Naruto, dan menyenderkan kepala Naruto ke bahunya.

"Kemana aja.. asal bersama Sasuke, aku mau.." jawab Naruto lembut

"Aku sayang kamu, Dobe.." Ucap Sasuke lembut

"Aku juga, Sasuke.." Naruto pun melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Sasuke, dan menciumnya dengan lembut.

Sasuke pun membawa Naruto ke sebuah bangunan tua yang indah. Bangunan ini dikelilingi oleh berbagai taman bunga-bunga yang indah.

"Huaa.. indahnyaa.. ini dimana, Teme ?" tanya naruto yang sedang bermain-main di taman itu

"Hnn.. aku juga tidak tahu tepatnya dimana.. tapi.. ini adalah tempat pertama kali kita bertemu… jangan-jangan.. kamu tidak ingat sama sekali, ya ?" tanya Sasuke

"Hah ? masa, sih ? aku lupaa.. maaf, ya temee..." Naruto pun berlutut pada Sasuke.

"hahaha.. iya, Naruto, aku kan enggak mungkin bisa marah ke kamu.." Kata Sasuke dengan senyum lembut menghiasi wajahnya yang sedingin es itu. Sasuke menyadari, sejak bersama Naruto, dia berubah. Dia menjadi lebih lembut. Semua itu, berkat Naruto.. berkat senyumnya yang selalu menghiasi mukanya. Sasuke menyukai semua tentang Naruto. Dia tidak bisa dan tidak mau membayangkan, jika seandainya, suatu saat nanti ia harus berpisah dengan Naruto.

"Sas ? kok bengong aja ? kamu sakit ?" tanya Naruto kuatir

"Hn? E..enggak.. aku Cuma lagi mikir aja." jawab Sasuke tenang

"Perlu aku belikan minum ?" tanya Naruto yang masih mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sasuke

"Enggak usah.. aku baik-baik saja, kok.. ngomong-ngomong.. Dobe.. kamu enggak lapar ?" tanya Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan..

"Huuh.. jangan seenaknya mengalihkan pembicaraan, Temee!! Hh~ tapi.. iya, sih.. aku lapar.." kata Naruto malu-malu

"ahahahaah.. dasar Dobe.. kita makan dulu, yuk ?" ajak Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Naruto

"ah.. uun.." jawab Naruto senang

"Aaahh.. kenyaang.." ucap Naruto yang telah menyelesaikan makanannya.

Sasuke hanya melihat kelakuan Dobe tersayangnya itu dengan tatapan lembut. Tatapan yang memancarkan betapa sayangnya dia dengan Naruto.. betapa berartinya Naruto bagi hidupnya.

"Sas.. kamu enggak makan ?" tanya Naruto

"Hah ? oh.. iya.." Jawab Sasuke kaget.. dia pun tersadar dari pikirannya.

"Kamu ini kenapa, sih ? dari tadi bengong terus.." tanya Naruto yang mengkhawatirkan Teme tersayangnya itu

"Uun.. enggak.. aku mikirin kamu, kok.." Jawab Sasuke sambil mengelus pipi Naruto

"eheheh..." Naruto pun tertawa sambil memegang tangan dingin Sasuke yang berada di pipinya

Sasukepun merasakan kehangatan Naruto.. kehangatan yang sangat ia perlukan.. kehangatan yang sudah lama tidak ia temui.. sejak seluruh anggota keluarganya dibantai oleh pembunuh bayaran.

"Naruto, setelah ini.. mau kerumahku ? Sudah lama, kan ?" tanya Sasuke dengan lembut

"eeh ?? uun.. umm.." jawab Naruto malu-malu sambil menundukan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Anak itu.." ujar seorang pria berbaju hitam-hitam yang sedang menguntit Sasuke dan Naruto

"Bagaimana cara kita menghabisinya? Kalau anak itu tidak cepat-cepat kita abisi, kedudukan kita bisa dalamm bahaya."ujar salah seorang rekannya yang sedang berdiri di smping pepohonan.

"Bunuh saja anak berambut kuning itu. Nampaknya anak itu bisa digunakan untuk menyingkirkannya." ujarnya lagi.

"fuh.. ide bagus.." ujar rekannya yang seorang lagi.

Naruto dan Sasuke pun keluar dari restoran tersebut.

"Uaah.. sekarang kita langsung kerumahmu, Sas ?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah berseri-seri

"Kalau kamu siap." kata Sasuke menggoda.

"A.. AKU SIAP KAPAN AJA, KOK !" teriak Naruto, mukanya pun memerah..

"ahahahaha.. iya, Dobe.. kita jalan sekarang.." kata Sasuke sambil memeluk bahu Naruto.

Sasuke pun merasakan bahwa ada yang menguntit mereka dan...

"NARUTO AWAAS!!!!!!!"

"Hah ?"

'_DOOR_'

Satu peluru menancap di badan Sasuke yang melindungi Naruto. Darah bercucuran dari badan Sasuke

"Sa.. Sasuke..?"

"Uuh.. sialan.. mereka kabur..uugh.. "Sasuke mengerang kesakitan

"Sas !! Sas ! kamu enggak kenapa-kenapa ? SAS !!!" teriak Naruto histeris

"Aku enggak apa-aapa, Nar.. tenang aja.."jawab Sasuke dengan nafas tersengal-sengal

"TIDAAK!! SASUKEE !! TOLOONG !! SIAAPA SAJA ! TOLONG SASUKEE !!" Naruto histeris.. Mata birunya mengeluarkan butiran-butiran air.. tangannya masih memeluk Sasuke yang bersimbah darah

"Dobe.. tenang aja.. aku enggak kenapa-kenapa.." kata Sasuke dengan suara pelan

"KAMU TERLUKA, SAS ! JANGAN BICARA DULU !" Naruto masih histeris dan panik.. Kini, orang-orang mulai berdatangan memberikan bantuan. Sasuke pun dibawa kerumah sakit..

"Naruto ! bagaimana keadaan Sasuke ?" tanya Namikaze minato, ayah Nruto yang baru saja datang ke rumah sakit

"............"Naruto masih shock.. dia tidak bisa bicara sedikitpun. Mata birunya masih bergelinangan air mata.

"Naruto.. kita doakan saja Sasuke dari sini, ya.." sang Namikaze pun memeluk anaknya dengan erat.

"uu.. hiks.. uuuh.. huhuhuhuhu.." suara tangisan Naruto semakin terdengar

"Tenanglah.. semua pasti akan baik-baik saja.." Minato pun mencoba menenangkan Naruto..

"Sasuke.. terluka.. hiks.. karena aku.. uuh.. huhu.."tangis Naruto semakin menjadi

"Tenanglah.. semua bukan salahmu, Naruto. Aku yakin, Sasuke pasti akan baik-baik saja. Dia anak yang kuat, kan ?" hibur Minato

"uuh.. hiks.. uum.."Naruto pun mencoba tenang dalam pelukan ayahnya.

*_Plip_

Seorang dokter keluar dari ruang operasi

"DOK ! bagaimana keadaan Sasuke ?" teriak Naruto yang langsung menghampiri sang dokter

"Pelurunya sudah berhasil kami ambil, namun.. kami tidak menyangka.. di peluru itu, dibaluri racun jenis baru, sekarang kami akan mencari obat penawarnya." jawab sang dokter

"Sasuke.. pasti akan sembuh, kan ?" histeris Naruto pun semakin menjadi

"Yah.. kita doakan saja.. saya permisi dulu.." ucap sang dokter terburu-buru

"Sa..suke..." Naruto pun jatuh terduduk.. matanya yang biasanya bersinar indah, kini menjadi gelap.. tidak ada sinar mata terpancar dari mata biru itu.. dunia Naruto kini menjadi kelam.

"Naru.." ucap Minato mangangkat Naruto.

Minato pun menyuruh para anak buahnya untuk mencari siapakah orang yang menembak Sasuke. Dan membawa Naruto pulang kerumah.

Setelah kejadian tersebut, Naruto menjadi pemurung, ia tidak mau makan.

dia hanya duduk diam di pojokan kamarnya sambil memandangi fotonya dengan Sasuke. Airmatanya kembali berlinang. Kini, ia kehilangan cahaya hidupnya.

Minato pun sangat khawatir dengan kondisi anaknya.

Sudah 1 bulan berlalu.

Sasuke masih belum sadar dari komanya.

Keadaan naruto pun semakin melemah.

Sampai..

"Naruto !! Sasuke sadar!!!!" Teriak Minato di depan kamar Naruto..

"........" Naruto pun diam

"Naru..?" Minatopun mendobrak pintu kamar Naruto. Disitu, dia melihat Naruto pingsan, tak sadarkan diri.

"Naru !! Naruto sadarlah !! NARUU !!!" teriak Minato histeris. Naruto pun dibawa ke rumah sakit.

"bagaimana, dok ?" tanya Minato kepada seorang dokter

"Dia terkena depresi berat, pak.." jawab dokter tersebut serius

"tepat dugaanku." batin Minato.

Kenapa jadi begini ? disaat Sasuke sadar, Naruto tidak sadarkan diri. Minato terus membatin.

"kalau begitu, saya permisi, dok.." ucap Minato sopan

Minato pun masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke

Dilihatnya, Sasuke sedang tidur dengan pulasnya.

Minato pun tersenyum..

"Sasuke.. kaulah cahaya bagi Naruto.. kumohon.. kembalilah seperti dulu.. kumohon.." pinta Minato sambil menittikkan air mata.

"uun... Minato-san..?" ucap Sasuke lemah

"Sa..suke ? syukurlah.." ucap Minato lega

"Minato-san.. mana Naruto ?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara lembut

"Lebih baik, kamu khawatirkan dulu dirimu, istirahat yang benar.. Naruto ada, kok.. dia baik-baik saja.." Minato pun berbohong pada Sasuke

"Heheh.. dasar Dobe itu.. dia kesepian, kah ? saat aku koma ?" tanya Sasuke sambil terkekeh

"yah.. begitulah..." ujar Minato sedih.

"Minato-san ? ada apa ?"

"uun.. bukan apa-apa.. kamu istirahat, ya.. biar cepat sembuh.. aku.. permisi dulu." ucap Minato yang langsung meninggalkan ruangan

"uum.." Sasuke pun kembali tidur

Kamar Naruto

"PAK ! NARUTO SADAR !!" teriak salah seorang suster kepada Minato

Minato pun langsung berlari ke kamar Naruto.

Disitu, Naruto masih trlihat sama seperti kemarin. Matanya kosong.. tidak ada ekspresi di wajahnya.

"a..yah...?" ucap naruto pelan..

"Iya, Naruto ?" jawab Minato

"Aku.. dimana ? Kenapa aku ada disini ?" Tanya Naruto

"Kamu dirumah sakit, Naru.. kamu baik-baik saja ?" tanya Minato

"Uun.. aku baik, kok.." jawab Naruto masih lemas..

Naruto pun berfikir sejenak..

"Ayah.. dimana Sasuke ?" tanya Minato

"Dia ada di kamar sebelah.. dia sudah sadar.." jawab Minato

"syukurlah..." Naruto pun tersenyum.. senyuman yang paling manis yang pernah ia keluarkan.

Naruto pun kembali tertidur........

==END OF FLASHBACK==

Disinilah Sasuke dan Minato berdiri.

=RUMAH SAKIT UMUM KEJIWAAN SWASTA=

"Ayo, masuk.. Sasuke-kun.." ucap Minato tanpa ekspresi

Sampailah Minato dan Sasuke di depan sebuah kamar yang bertuliskan

'Naruto Uzumaki'

"BOHONG ! INI PASTI TIPUAN ! PAMAN ! HENTIKAN INI SEMUA !" pinta Sasuke histeris

"Lihat itu, Sasuke.. Naruto menjadi begini sejak treakhir kali dia memperlihatkan senyumnya..."

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya

Dia melihat.. seorang Naruto uzumaki.. yang ia kenal dengan kehangatan senyumannya, keceriaanya, kelembutannya, dan cahaya matanya, kini telah berubah.

Matanya kini kosong.. Naruto hanya duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur.. menunduk kebawah.. dengan tangan dikerangkeng..

Melihat pemandangan ini, hati Sasuke hancur.. Sasuke pun menitikan air matanya. Sasuke langsung masuk ke dalam kamar itu dan memeluk Naruto

"NARU !! BUKA MATAMU !! INI AKU !! KAU SUDAH LUPA PADAKU ???" teriak Sasuke sambil menagis

Naruto tidak memberikan respon ataupun perlawanan.. Naruto hanya diam..

"Naru..." Sasuke melihat wajah naruto.. muka Naruto kini kusut.. tidak ada lagi wajah berseri yang menghiasi wajah manis Naruto.

Setelah itu, Sasuke pun memberikan Last kissnya yang teramat lembut di bibir dingin Naruto....

Dan sekarang, Sasuke menghilang entah kemana...

--------------------==FIN===------------------------

AAAAAAAAAAAAASTAGANAGABONARJADISEMILYAAARRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GILAK SAIAAAAAA!!!!!!!!

ANGST APA, INII!!! GA MENARIK !! ANEH !! GYAAAAAAA!!!!!!

,

Maklum..

Saia tidak berbakat dalam per-angst an..

Saia lebih suka ke komedih..

=P

Nyaahahah..

Okeei.. sekarang suda selsee..

Badan saia pegel-pegel...

Bikin nih fic 5 jam.. manteng depan leppi.. =_=

Halah...

Puyeng.. haaaa~~

Nah...

RIPIU, YAAAAA!!!!!!

Pliss~~

Saia mau tau tanggapan anda" sekalian ttng angst pertama saiaa!!

Pliss~~

Ripiuu saiaa!!!

R I P I U !!!

RIPIIIIUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!


End file.
